Baby Card Captors
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Baby CCs inspired by a person (i forgot) Li, Sakura and Tomoyo are kidnapped. they escape but end up futher and futher away from home. WHat crazy adventures would they be faced with? RR (incompleted)
1. Baby Ccs characters

Baby CCs Disclaimer: you know I'm gunna say so just skip this) if ya don't understand the baby talk figure it out.  
  
I haven't figured out how young they are but judging by the language...  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said calling over her friend Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes Sakura" baby Tomoyo said still trying to figure out how the camera worked.  
  
"Look a new kid" Sakura pointed to a kid about their age. Messy brown hair dark brown eyes.  
  
"he looks wonely" Sakura said sucking her thumb. She crawled over to the little boy and sat infront of him.  
  
"Heyo" She said with her thumb still in her mouth.  
  
"Go away" He said turning away. She just sat there staring at him.  
  
"go and pway wit ur friend" Li copied Sakura and starting sucking his thumb.  
  
"No I want to pway wit you" Sakura persisted.  
  
"Hweo" Zackori popped in.  
  
"Hi Zack" Sakura said.  
  
"did ya know dat wen u suck your thumb to long u.."  
  
(BANG) chiharu knocks Zackori on the head with colouring book.  
  
"LIar!" she yelled.  
  
"I wasn't done yet." He cried holding his head.  
  
"BWAKA(stupid)" She jumped up on him and started pounding him on the head. Zacorki ran around the play room with Chiharu pounding his head.  
  
"Get her off! (POUND).. ow.(POUND).ow.(POUND).ow(POUND)..ow"  
  
Everyone (sweatdrop)  
  
Chiharu jumped off eventually.  
  
"Dun bwelieve him he is a stupid liar." She smiled.  
  
"hehe Zackori funny"Sakura giggles.  
  
"He is a bwig wair,making up stupid stories"  
  
"O" Li'sbig eyes widen.  
  
"Hey guys lets pway dress up" Rika another little kid said. She had fair skin and dark brown eyes and hair that was short.  
  
"Yea, I wanna be a pwretty pwrincess" Chiharu yelled out.  
  
"I wanna be a pirate" another kid said. They turned around to see Meilin. A girl with black hair to her shoulders(her hair grew over time)  
  
"Are boys suppose to be pwirates" Sakura said again sucking her thumb.  
  
"Ha I'll bwe better dan any oda boy pirate." Melin said staning up.  
  
Li shook his head.  
  
"Wight my sweet Li" Meilin hugged him.  
  
"Eeekk" Li said squirming about under Meilin's grasp.  
  
"I know let's pwetend to get married"  
  
"What is getting married?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"When too pweople are in love a boy and girl they get married" Zackori popped in.  
  
"Bwig Liar" Chiharu yelled pinching his cheeks  
  
wanna know how far this play pretend goes send me some reviews and tell me if I'll continue.. 


	2. Wet's pway pwetend Sakura and Li getting...

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
"Actwually he was telling da trut" Baby Rika said *sweatdrop*  
  
"O" Chiharu drops Zacroki from her grip.  
  
"Me and wi will be getting mwarried." Meilin said jumping hugging Li  
  
"I'll be a bridesmaid" Rika said.  
  
"I'll be a pwiest" Zackori said.  
  
"U dun wook pwiestly to me WAIR" Chiharu mumbled.  
  
"Wat will u be sakura" Tomoyo said still fidgeting around with the camera.  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"I'll just video twape da moment, Yea I got da stupid ting to work." Tomoyo said giving it a few kicks.  
  
"Hey Meilin Time for you to get your diaper changed" The babysitter said picking up meilin who started to cry.  
  
"No wait I wanna pway, I wanna pway" She screamed and kicked (in baby language so the babysitter doesn't understand)  
  
"If me-lin is gone who will Li get mwarried to" Zacorki said.  
  
"Sakura should get mwarried to Wi" tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Ok is it ok Wi" Sakura turned around but to her suprise wi was gone.  
  
"Where is wittle Wi" Rika said.  
  
"There he is!" Zakori said pointing to little feet sticking out from under couch.  
  
"Come'on Wi" Rika said dragging Li out from under the couch.  
  
"I dun wanna get mwarried." He cried.  
  
"We are just prwetending" Sakura said smiling and again sucking her tumb.  
  
"O wokay then" Li said.  
  
After awhile everyone is all dressed up for Baby Sakura and li's wedding. Want to see what these baby's view of a wedding is review. If ya want me to continue 


	3. Don't try and wun wi

Yea continuing the CCS baby adventure hope you wikes tee-hee-hee if u see brackets u know it's me interrupting. Lol ^.^=  
  
Tomoyo Rika and Chiharu sings.. "da..da dada..da..da..dada" ^o^= (wedding song)Sakura is covered in a blanket as a wedding dress and li is just li.  
  
"I dwon't wanna get married" Li complained. 0  
  
"It's ok Wi" Sakura said tapping his back.  
  
"My name is Li not Wi" baby Li mumbled. -.-*  
  
"Wat am I s'pose to say" Zackori said (sweatdrop)  
  
"Ur da pwiest figure it out" his cousin scolded him.  
  
"oo.oo. ok today we hath come togeda to have wi and Sakura married."  
  
"Myy name is Li!!"  
  
"Li" (sweatdrop) '.'0  
  
"hmm.. wemme see if I can remember dis ting" Zackori mumbles to self. Chiharu glares at him.  
  
"um.. um.. ttoday is the ending of two people's wives(suppose to be lives) and the beginning of hell" he muttered. (everyone sweatdrops) ^.^'  
  
"isn't dat marriage wat is s'ppose to be?"  
  
"Wets just skip da word part and wet dem kiss each oda" Tomoyo smiled with a sly glint in her eyes.  
  
"wuk.. U guys trying to kill me.. wook dis is my fist time at dis pwace and dere r people trying to kill me" Baby Li complained waving his tiny hands in da air.  
  
"Well he did say tat was da ending of two people's lives( omg she said it right)" Rika said.  
  
"I taut he said wives" Tomoyo said in confusion.  
  
"ow can it be wives if wi isn't married yet" Rika argued back.  
  
"Wi isn't married until he kisses Sakura" By this time Li trys to sneak away.  
  
"wold on a minute"Chiharu grabs Li by his shirt and tugs him back into the aisle. 'Mission unsucessful' Li thought.  
  
"Go ahead kiss her"  
  
"No I rada have my aunt kiss me" Li yelled. Li looks at Sakura. Sakura is sucking her thumb.  
  
"You can't kiss im if you are sucking ur tum"Zackori scolded. She stops sucking her thumb. They stare deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
"It's ok wi it is onwi pwtend." She leans in.  
  
"NOOO!! STOOOooooop.oowowowow" Meilin comes rushing in but slips on a toy truck and crashes into Sakura,who crashes into Li.  
  
"I'm S'ppose to marry li me me me me me" Meilin yells.( now you know how it all started)  
  
"*gasp* to wate! Wook!" Tomoyo points out with a huge grin on her face. Sakura was on top of Li and their lips seem to be locked together for a moment.  
  
"Now dey r officially married" Tomoyo Rika squealed in delight. Li quickly pushes Sakura off.Meilin stares in shock.  
  
"No it's wot true" Meilin screeches. Meilin walks over and to Sakura  
  
"I dun care if u are married or wot but li is mine mine mine mine!!" Meilin stomps away. Everyone ^^'(sweatdrop) Zackori walks over to Li and says.  
  
" I now prononce you...(pause).married" he makes the sign of the cross. "Amen" he sighed leaving the now crimsoned Li sitting there in a state of shock.  
  
"Hey weed a docta" Tomoyo says waving her tiny hand in his face. Li turns to her still the shock expression on his face.  
  
"I know I'll pwtend to be a docta" Tomoyo yelles waving her toy docta kit in her hand.  
  
"I know I'll be da nurse!" Chiharu breaks in.  
  
"Me an assistant!" Zackori yells  
  
"You cannot be dat cuz u are already da headache" Chiharu yells .  
  
"No more pwtend! no more pwtend! " Li screams running to a corner.  
  
"What is e so worked up about" Sakura asks.  
  
"Dunno. Boys" Chiharu,Tomoyo and Sakura sighed.  
  
Like it send me more reviews for a next chapter.!! 


	4. Caught

Hello here is the third chapter of baby Card captors. Hope you like it.  
  
Baby Sakura rolls over in her crib. Still at the daycare place. It was dark and she was scared and felt like crying.  
  
"Heyo *sniff* " she sobbed.  
  
"Stupid grl go back to sweep" Li grumbled from some where.  
  
"O Wi thak goodness" Sakura sat up trying to see where he was.  
  
"Wi where are you?" Sakura whispered loudly.  
  
"My name is Li no Wi Sakua*"  
  
"Hmmppff.. my is SakuRA no A RA SAKuuuurrraaaa" she argued back. She could see Li watching her sucking his thumb through the crib he was in. Guess he had a 'couldn't careless expression on his face'.  
  
" Ok then Saku-A I had it wit dis pwace I am so gone" Li forced himself up fom the crib and hopped down without hesitation, flinching or crying.  
  
"Wiii" Sakura wailed.  
  
"Buh Bye" Li was making his way up the window in that room. When BOINK!*  
  
"Who did da" Li said rubbing his head. His response was a series or giggles from Tomoyo followed by Sakura.  
  
"Stupid grl" he yelled kicking the plastic toy that she hit him with out of his way.  
  
"Wi wait." Sakura tried climbing out from the crib.  
  
"I wouldn't try dat if I were you Sakua" Li mumbled losing his tiny baby patience.  
  
" My name is Saku-RA! And if you can do it so can I" She stepped up on the pillow and a couple of toys in the crib and struggled to climb out..  
  
"Saku-a" Li jumped out as she fumbled out of the crib. (Boing!) Sakura landed on top of Baby Li.  
  
"I did it! I did it! Wi?" She looked around.  
  
"Get off of me!" Li moaned.  
  
"Op soli" Sakura apologized. She walked over to Tomoyo's crib to let her out. Tomoyo jumped down.  
  
"Now wha?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I dun know bout u guys but I am otta ere" Li was making his way out the window.  
  
"Wait Wi dun go" Sakura leapt at Li  
  
"Wai' Sakura" Tomoyo crashed into both of them and they fell in the bushes. .  
  
"You stupid grl wa do u tink u r doing" Li scolded.  
  
"I ca let you go out all by you self" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Gotcha!" A voice whispered loudly before they knew it they were being carried away to a strange van. Sakura tried to yell but she couldn't speak because the strange's hands were around her mouth.  
  
Send some more reviews and see what happens. 


	5. escaping

Baby CCs hope you enjoy remember ur reviews help me continue ^.^  
  
Baby Sakura wakes up dizzily awhile later and hears two men talking. "Haha we got \ Tomoyo and Li their parents are the richest people around and now we got both of em' we can double our Ransom"  
  
"What about the other kid?"  
  
"The more the merrier"  
  
"Wi Wi where are you?" baby Sakura whispers frantically.  
  
No reply.  
  
Sakura startes to sniffle softly.  
  
"Sakura I'm here" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Where is wittle Wi?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm ere you stupid grls now shut up before we get inta troubal"  
  
" We are alweady in trouble Wi" Sakura scolded softly  
  
The baby Card Captors bounce up and down and the van hits the bumby road.  
  
"I wanna get outta here."Tomoyo sobbed.  
  
"Hold on a minute I'm tinking" Li said  
  
"That's gunna take awhile" Tomoyo giggles.  
  
"O you shut up" Li scolds.  
  
The van eventually stops. He two guys take the baby CCS up to there broken down apartment. "You guys will be staying with us for awhile" One skinny guy said grabbing Sakura and Tomoyo. The other guy goes to get Li when WHACK!.Li kicks him, but Li is still a little kid so it does little damage.  
  
*in the apartment or someplace*  
  
"Now what are we suppose to do" Sakura said searching Li's hazel eyes for an answer. Li was about to answer when one of the guys says.  
  
"heyo cute wittle babies I'm gunna make us some munchies to eat" he twitches his finger in Sakura's face. She bites him.  
  
"OW!! why ya little." Giggles came from Tomoyo and a chuckle came from Li.  
  
"O ya'll think that's funny, Ya think that's funny" The man yelled. They all laughed harder.  
  
"Kids" he shook his head and escaped into the kitchen.  
  
"dere!" Li said pointing at a small door on the wall.  
  
"Yea and.."Sakura said hoping not to hear what she was about to hear next  
  
"We go through dere."  
  
They silently walked over to the door and lifted it's lid it seemed like a long slide a bit steep.(laundry shoot)  
  
"Down dere" Sakura shivered.  
  
"yer not scared are ya?" Li said giving her a menacing smile.  
  
"No..no I'm not"  
  
"Hmmpff whatever" Li crawled on his tummy and slide down the dark tunnel.  
  
"Wai for meeeee" Tomoyo slide down afterwards.  
  
Sakura was about to go to when, the guy shouted.  
  
"Hey hey what do ya think ya doing" he began running towards her.  
  
"Bye bye" Sakura smiled and and gave him a hand bye bye gesture then slide down before he could catch her.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Sakura yelled as she slide down the tunnel. She landed in a pile of clothes in a huge cart.  
  
"Wi! Tomoyo! Where are ya!" Sakura called.  
  
Need more this one wasn't so exciting though. should I continue? 


	6. buh bye

A new chapter! Hope you wike it.  
  
"Sakua I'm ere" Sakura looked down from the laundry trolly "Come down quick, those will be ere soon" Tomoyo spoke softly in an urgent voice. Sakura climbed down carefully. "Wat to do?" baby Sakura asked searching about frantically. "First of w'all we have to get w'out of ere" Li said. "ow?" "follow me" Li lead the way. All the time he was calm whilst Tomoyo and Sakura were panicking. He lead them to the exit door and to the parking garage. "hey wook wi got us outside" Sakura cheered happily "My name is Li not wi" Li grumbled. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. But their giggles were cut short when they heard vicious foot steps pounding down the steps. They knew it was the bad guys who had kidnapped them earlier. "Quickwy over ere" Li walked as fast as he could. (their babies they can't run fast) "wook over there" Li pointed out a S.U.V (car truck whatever it is) one of the doors had been open. "Hop in dere" Li said fumbling to climb inside. Sakura and Tomoyo followed him. "There they are!" they heard both guys shout. "They'll get us again" Sakura sobbed. "Welp me co-wose da door" Li said. Baby Li, Sakura and Tomoyo pulled the door with all their might. It was no problem for the three of them. Li quickly locked the door. Both guys struggled to open the door but it was locked. One of the guys ran across to open the driver's door. It was unlocked. "Quwick hide in the back." Sakura shouted and she and Tomoyo fumbled over the back seat to the trunk.. The guy poked his head in the car. "Haha I go you now!" he yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!!" A woman screamed. Apparently it was her car they had crawled into. "Get out before I called the police!" she continued beating the man with her bag. Wi crawled into the back before she could see. She gave them a snort then went into her car. "Be wery quiet" tomoyo whispered. But there wasn't any need for that because as they drove away she put on the radio almost full balst. "Sakura peeped out of the back through the glass door. The two guys were running frantically towards them calling out to the woman to stop. Sakura giggled and smiled and did another cute buh-bye gesture with her hand and watched as the guys disappeared from sight.  
  
I know the chapters are short would u like me to make em' longer or are u enjoying the suspense. 


End file.
